Are You Remember Me ?
by JewelsClouds
Summary: "Seseorang yang kehilangan ingatan itu tidak selalu akan melupakan segalanya Choi" "Kau memang tidak berubah Hyun-ah.. Masih tetap suka menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu.. Akhirnya hyung menemukanmu. Hyung sangat merindukanmu Hyun-ah. Semoga kau bisa mengingat hyung dan kita bisa bersama seperti dulu.."
1. (prolog)

Pada suatu hari, saat mentari masih malu-malu untuk menampakkan sinarnya dan saat semua orang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya terlihat seorang namja manis yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Entah ada apa sebenarnya dengan namja itu.. Di saat semua orang masih terlelap, ia sudah bersiap untuk melakukan aktivitasnya yang bisa di bilang berat untuk namja seusianya.

" _hoaam.. ngantuknya hari ini.. Jika bukan karena hari ini aku bekerja saja, pasti aku akan tidur seharian di rumah. Ini semua gara-gara hyukhyuk. Kalau saja dia tidak menyuruhku menemaninya main game hingga malam hari, pasti aku tidak akan mengantuk seperti ini_.. _Awas kau Lee Hyukjae, tunggu pembalasanku_.."

Akhirnya dengan keadaan setengah mengantuk, namja manis yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas sambil sesekali mengerucutkan bibirnya itu mulai mengayuh sepedanya menuju tempat kerjanya. Saking mengantuknya, ia sesekali mengayuh sambil menguap dan memejamkan matanya. Tak ia hiraukan apa yang akan terjadi dengan sekelilingnya. Ia berfikir tidak akan ada orang yang lewat dikarenakan waktu masih sangat pagi sekali utuk orang-orang terbangun. Namun ada satu hal yang tidak disadarinya bahwa ada seorang namja tampan yang sedari tadi terus mengikutinya. Namja tampan itu sesekali tersenyum dan terkikik geli melihat gerutuan dan cacian dari namja manis itu.

"_Kau memang tidak berubah Hyun-ah.. Masih tetap suka menggerutu sambil mengerucutkan bibir seperti itu.. Akhirnya hyung menemukanmu. Hyung sangat merindukanmu Hyun-ah. Semoga kau bisa mengingat hyung dan kita bisa bersama seperti dulu.._"

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Maaf ya kalau jalan ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan karena saya masih penulis baru..

Happy Reading ^^

**CHAPTER I**

"Kau terlihat pucat sekali _hyun-ah_ ? tidak seperti biasanya. Kau sakit ?". "_Gwaenchana_ _hyung_. Mungkin aku hanya lelah, tadi malam hyukhyuk memintaku menemaninya bermain game hingga larut malam, makanya waktu tidur malamku berkurang"."Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu _Hyun-ah_. Seharusnya kau tidak menerima ajakan hyukkie untuk bermain game. Apalagi setelah ini kau masih harus sekolah kan ? Ingat hyun-ah, kau sudah kelas 3 SMA.. Hyung takut kau terlalu lelah dan bisa-bisa kau tidak konsentrasi pada sekolahmu ".

"Nde, Shindong hyung tenang saja. Aku ini jenius. Tanpa belajarpun aku akan tetap pandai, hehehe" Aku mengukir senyum puas. "Percaya diri sekali kau hyun-ah. Aku masih ingat kejadian disaat ada seorang anak yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat memperlihatkan ulangan sejarahnya yang mendapat nilai 50. Tapi aku lupa siapa anak itu", Shindong hyung melirikku sekilas seraya terkikik geli.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hyuung.. Hyuung.. Huweee", terdengar suara yang sangat memekakkan telinga dari seorang namja manis. Semua orang yang berada di sana dibuat kaget oleh tangisan (baca: teriakan) itu. Bahkan, Donghae yang sedang meminum susu kotak favoritenya pun langsung tersedak saking kagetnya. "Uhukk.. Uhukk...". Malang sekali nasibnya, hehehe..

"Aigoo, ada apa hyun-ah ? Mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu ? Tak lihatkah karena ulahmu donghae-ah jadi tersedak seperti itu..", kata Shindong sambil membantu menepuk-nepuk donghae yang sedang tersedak itu. "Huwee.. Huwee.. Huwee..". Bukannya berhenti namun sang namja manis yang dipanggil hyun-ah itu langung menambah intensitas jeritan tangisnya menjadi dua kali lipat yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana mengelus dada karena ulahnya. "Sudahlah Shindong hyung, aku sudah tidak apa-apa.. Lagipula mengapa dongsaeng hyung yang manis ini tiba-tiba menangis hemm.. ?" kata Donghae sambil beranjak menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih menangis pilu itu. "Aku sedih hyung", adu Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat Donghae yang saat ini sedang mengusap-usap rambut halusnya.

"Cih, manjanya kumat. Kau terlalu memanjakannya Donghae-ah", cibir Shindong.. "Huwe.. Huwee.. Huwee.. Donghae hyung, Shindong hyung memarahiku.. Huweee.." Kyuhyun pun kembali menangis dengan kencang yang membuat semua orang yang ada di sana tiba-tiba merasa sakit kepala mendengar jeritan memilukannya itu.. "Cup.. Cupp.. Cuppp..Sudah _nde, _dongsaeng hyung yang manis ini tidak boleh menangis seperti itu.. Nanti hyung akan membelikanmu ice cream vanilla ya ?", bujuk Donghae yang sudah tidak tega melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah karena terlalu lama menangis itu.

"Jeongmal ? hyung akan membelikanku ice cream vanilla :) ?", tanya kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan mata sembab yang menggemaskan itu. "Nde, sekarang ceritakan pada hyung sebenarnya mengapa kau tiba-tiba datang sambil menangis hyun-ah, kau membuat semua orang yang ada di sini panik dan kebingungan ?", tanya Donghae to the point. "Aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang penting hyung. Ini menyangkut harga diriku sebagai seorang _smartKyu_ yang jenius", cerocos Kyuhyun _gaje_ yang membuat semua orang di sana kebingungan. "Cepat beritahu pada kami hyun-ah, jangan membuat kami semakin penasaran", seorang namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae yang sedari tadi diam pun ikut gemas melihat _maknae_ mereka yang evilnya bukan main ini..

"Ini hyung, lihatlah". Kyuhyun pun menyerahkan selembar kertas sambil menunduk. Terlihat sekali ia malu untuk menunjukkan kertas tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara tawa yang memenuhi hampir seluruh ruangan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengigit bibirnya karena malu. "Ahahaha :D, jadi hanya karena ini kau menangis selama satu jam ini hyun-ah ? Ck.. Ckk. Ckk, sangat kekanak-kanakkan sekali".

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Aku mempoutkan bibirku seraya mencibir. "Jangan ingatkan aku pada peristiwa yang memalukan itu hyung. Entah datang setan dari mana hingga membuatku menangis seperti anak kecil itu." "Hahaha, kau ini memang masih kecil hyun-ah. Mana ada orang dewasa yang menangis karena nilai ulangannya mendapat 50 dan baru berhenti setelah diiming-imingi dengan es krim vanilla" Shindong hyung pun mengacak-acak rambutku sedangkan aku hanya mempoutkan bibirku. "Sudahlah hyung tenang saja, kejadian itu tidak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya", ucapku penuh semangat. Shindong hyung hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku. "Hyung hari ini ingin menemui teman hyung, jadi bisakah kau nanti menutup tokonya, hyun-ah ?".

"Hyung pasti ingin menemui Nari _noona_ kan ? Pantas saja dari tadi aku melihat hyung sangat bersemangat hari ini", tebakku sambil tersenyum evil. Ku lihat wajah Shindong hyung memerah dan itu sangat lucu di mataku. Jarang sekali aku melihat hyung kesayangan ku ini memerah hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Iya, hehehe.. Bisakah kau membantu hyung kali ini hyun-ah ?". "Baiklah hyung, serahkan saja padaku". "Terimakasih hyun-ah, kau memang dongsaengku yang paling imut dan manis di antara manusia seantero jagat raya ini, hehehe :p".. Akupun mempoutkan bibirku. "Aku ini namja hyung, dan lagi aku bukan imut dan manis tetapi TAMPAN.. TAMPAN..".

"Tidak ada seorang namja yang mengatakan dirinya sendiri tampan hyun-ah, dan lagi wajahmu memang IMUT bukan TAMPAN, hehehe..". Aku pun melemparkan evil glare andalanku yang bisa semua orang yang menerimanya bergidik ketakutan.

"Hentikan tatapan evilmu itu hyun-ah. Kau membuatku merinding". Shindong pun merasa ngeri mendapatkan tatapan super evil dari sang evil maknae itu. "Huft.. baiklah hyung, sekarang aku akan mengantar koran ini, sampai nanti hyung.. Semoga sukses kencannya, hehehe". Aku pun segera meninggalkan toko dan bersiap untuk mengantar koran.

Hemm, sepertinya ada yang terlupakan.. apa ya ? Oh ya, sedari tadi berdialog tetapi aku belum memperkenalkan diriku kepada kalian yaa ? Mianhae ne. Maklumlah karena kesibukanku, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku, hehehe... Annyeong haseyo chingudeul, naneun Kim Kyuhyun imnida. Aku adalah manusia paling TAMPAN seantero Korea, hehehe *ditimpuk hyungdeul.. Aku sekarang adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA di SMA negeri yang paling terkenal di Korea yaitu Seoul High School. Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana di pinggiran kota. Kalau kau menanyakan umurku, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya karena aku tidak tahu seperti apa asal usulku dahulu. Kata Shindong hyung, aku ini ditemukan pingsan di depan toko korannya saat hujan sangat deras membasahi kota Seoul.

**FLASHBACK**

Terlihat seorang namja bertubuh tambun sedang bersiul-siul dari dalam toko koran sederhananya. Namja itu bernama Shindong. Ia sedang sibuk membereskan tokonya karena hari ini toko korannya akan tutup lebih cepat. Dia dibantu oleh pegawainya yaitu seorang namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae dan seorang namja berwajah kekanakkan bernama Lee Donghae. Saat mereka sedang membereskan toko koran itu, dari luar terdengar suara petir yang sangat kencang disusul dengan sebuah teriakkan dari seseorang.

"Hyungie, apa kau mendengar teriakkan minta tolong ?", tanya namja manis yang bernama Lee Hyukjae kepada Shindong. "Ani hyukkie, aku tak mendengar apapun. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak menonton film horror". "Omo.. aku juga mendengar teriakkan itu.. Jangan-jangan itu hantu yang kita tonton semalam hyuk-ah.. Yang akan memenggal kepala seseorang yang mendengar teriakkannya. Aku takut hyuk-ah", namja yang bernama Lee Donghae itu langsung menjerit dan memeluk namja yang diajaknya berbicara itu dengan erat. "Tenang He-ah, itu hanya sebuah film. Itu bukan kisah nyata".

"Sudahlah, daripada penasaran, lebih baik kita cari darimana asal suara teriakkan itu", jawab Shindong sambil memegang payung yang entah darimana datangnya itu. "Baiklah hyung.. Hae-ah, kau mau ikut atau tidak ?", tanya hyukkie kepada Donghae yang masih erat memeluknya itu. "Aku ikuuut :(.. Aku takut ditinggal sendirian. Tapi kita harus berhati-hati, siapa tahu itu benar-benar hantu. Aku jadi merindukan Minnie hyung. Jika ada dia, hantu pasti akan takut melihat _martial art _nya yang sangat hebat itu", cerocos Donghae yang jadi teringat kepada seorang namja berwajah imut mantan pegawai toko koran itu yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Shindong memutarkan bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar dan mencari suara itu. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan". "Siap Hyung", jawab hyukki dan Donghae kompak.

Dengan berbekal keberanian, perlahan namun pasti ketiga namja yang berada di toko koran itu melangkahkan kaki mereka ke pintu dan ketika mereka membuka pintu, terdengar suara benda jatuh yang diperkirakan adalah seorang manusia.

"Aigoo, hyungie ada seseorang tergeletak di depan pintu", seru Hyukjae panik. "Jangan-jangan itu hantu, huwaaa.. aku takuut :(", teriak Donghae. "Tenang.. tenang. Bawa dia masuk hyuk, dan Donghae, dia bukan hantu. Kau tak lihat dia bisa dipegang. Memangnya hantu kau kira bisa dipegang huh ?", kata Shindong sambil memutarkan bola matanya."Cepatlah, bawa anak itu ke dalam, dia pasti sangat kedinginan hingga pingsan seperti itu", kata shindong lagi.

Mereka bertiga pun segera memapah anak itu itu dan menidurkannya di sebuah sofa yang ada di dalam toko. Setelah itu, Shindong pun mengambil pakaian ganti dan menyuruh Hyukjae mengganti pakaian anak itu karena terlihat pakaiannya sangat basah.

**Satu Jam Kemudian..**

"Eungh..". Terdengar suara lenguhan dari bibir anak itu yang menandakan ia sudah sadar dari pingsannya. "Omo, Shindong hyung, anak itu sudah sadar", teriak Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menjaga anak itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa saeng ?. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri", kata Hyukjae lagi yang melihat anak tersebut yang ternyata seorang namja mulai bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya. Shindong dan Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Hyukjae yang mengatakan bahwa anak itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya segera menghampiri anak tersebut. "Siapa namamu ? mengapa kau tiba-tiba pingsan di depan toko koran ini ?" tanya Shindong. Anak itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut dan memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap mereka polos yang menyebabkan Donghae yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris..

"Huwaa, imutnya. Seperti boneka barbie. Siapa namamu adik manis ?", tanya donghae sambil mencubiti pipi tembem anak itu. Kedua orang yang berada di sana pun memutarkan bola matanya dengan bosan melihat tingkah namja kekanakkan tersebut. "Biarkan dia menjawab pertanyaan kita terlebih dahulu hae-ah. Tak lihatkah dia kebingungan melihat tingkahmu itu". Kata-kata Shindong tersebut sangat ampuh dalam menghentikan donghae dari aktivitas barunya yaitu "mari mencubiti pipi tembem itu". "Hehehe, mianhae hyung. Aku tak tahan dengan keimutannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja imut sekaligus manis seperti dia ? Aku jadi tergoda untuk mencubiti pipinya yang tembem itu :p", cengir donghae tanpa dosa.

"Nah, adik manis.. Siapa namamu ? darimana kau berasal dan mengapa kau bisa pingsan di depan toko ini ?", kata Shindong dengan tenang.. Mereka pun menunggu dengan tegang jawaban anak itu.

"Namaku..."

TBC

Haah, akhirnya kelar juga chapter 1 ini. Udah saya panjangin yaa. Ternyata nulis FF itu susah juga, imajinasinya harus keluar *biasa nulis cerita biasa sih :p wkwkwk. Mianhae ne, yang kemarin itu cuma prolognya tapi saya lupa tulis hehehe :). Jadi ada yang nyangka itu chapter 1 nya hohoho.. Dimohon meninggalkan jejak yaaa. Reviewnya sangat berarti buat penulis baru seperti saya ^^.. Di bawah ini balasan reviewnya yaa :) ..

Balasan review:

**LumpiaKimchi : mungkin sudah waktunya *ehehe :p.. Bisa jadi.. bisa jadi.. hehehe.. terima kasih sudah review ^^**

**Aisah92 : ehehe, yang kemarin itu baru prolognya dan ini chap 1 nya.. terima kasih sudah review ^^**

**Tepe024 : ini pairnya wonkyu.. terima kasih sudah review ^^**

**kikikyujunmyun : sepertinya kamu punya bakat meramal *ehh. yup ini pairnya WonKyu hehehe.. terima kasih sudah review ^^**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Memang pair WonKyu sudah jarang yaa.. yap, Ini pairnya WonKyu.. hehehe.. terima kasih sudah review ^^**

**Saya menerima kritik dan saran apapun yang diberikan asalkan membangun buat cerita ataupun buat saya sendiri.. tapi diusahakan bahasanya yang sopan dan mendidik karena tidak semua orang menyukai kritik dan saran yang disampaikan dengan bahasa yang kasar serta tidak berpendidikan.. Karena kita semua adalah calon pendidik buat anak-anak kita nanti :)**

**THANKS A LOT CHINGUDEUL ^^**


End file.
